Happy Mother's Day Carlos!
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Counting On You spin-off drabble. Also a message for everyone waiting for the sequel. It's mother's day and technically speaking Carlos is a mother right? Kendall has a special present for him though. Smutt. Kenlos.


**A/N: I know that many of you Counting On You fans are waiting for the sequel so I wrote this little thing. I thought it was funny when the idea popped into my head this morning when I gave my mom her Mother's day stuff. This was suppose to be something cute but then my mind converted it into something more. You'll see what I'm talking about as you read. If you haven't read Counting On You I'm pretty sure many people would agree with you when I say you are missing out. You can read this without reading Counting On You but it won't make much sense and the two extra characters. Well, it will but you won't know what they look like. OKay I'll shut up now and let you guys read. Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and future mothers out there.**

* * *

Carlos' POV

"Happy Mother's day!" Kendall said, bursting through our bedroom door at his parents house.

"Kendall, what the hell!" I said, looking over to see if he had woken up the children.

"Kendall where's-"

"Happy Mother's day!" Everyone else said as they came into the room.

James and Logan were holding their god children, my babies, as their other two god parents, Dak and Camille came in with flowers. My mom and dad came in with cards and Kendall's parents came in with a small box. James and Logan's parents came in with balloons.

"Happy mother's day, sweetie." My mom said as she came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead, handing me the cards.

"You guys are so funny." I said, sarcastically.

"No, we are serious. Technically speaking, you are a mom." Katie said before she gave me a hug.

"Oh my god." I said, smiling as Kendall came over, holding Hailey, who had on a shirt that said, I heart my mommy.

"Happy mother's day." He said, trying to do what her voice would sound like. I smiled and gave her a kiss before giving Kendall one.

Kendall's parents sat the box on my night stand before they both gave me a hug. James and Logan's parents put the balloons in the corner before they gave me hugs. Dak and Camille came over and Camille put the flowers on the table before they both gave me a hug. James and Logan gave me hug and I gave Oliver, who was being held by Logan, a kiss. I laughed when I saw Oliver's shirt that said, my mommy is the best.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but happy mother's day, son." My father said as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you guys so much, even though I feel like this is some big joke." I told them before they all went back into the living room. Kendall handed Hailey back over to James before he came over to me, smiling.

"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you." I told Kendall.

He chuckled as he connected our lips. I leaned back on the pillow as he crawled on top of me, our lips never disconnecting. He smirked into the kiss when I moaned.

"Kendall we can't." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Yes we can. I made sure that everyone would be out of the house for this." He told me before he connected our lips again.

I could feel him growing harder against my thighs as he licked at my lips, asking for entrance, which I happily granted. I loved that he knew all of my spots that would leave me wanting him inside of me. It had been a long time since we had done it and it made me want him even more.

I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and we broke for a brief moment so that he could take off his shirt and I took off mine. My hands went down to his jeans, quickly unbuckling them as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I knew he left a mark when he licked at it. He stopped to take off his pants and socks before he began to kiss down my slowly reforming abs.

He pulled the blanket back, knocking the cards onto the floor before he pulled down my underwear, throwing them across the room, close to the hamper. He kissed up my inner thighs before he kissed the head of my cock. He was always such a tease. I groaned when he dragged his tongue from the base of my cock to the tip before taking me into his mouth.

Oh god, I love his mouth and that tongue of his, circling around my length as he took me deeper into his mouth. I almost came when he was pulling off of me, slowly dragging his tongue along the underside of my cock.

"Ngh, Kendall." I moaned when he pulled completely off of me.

"Turn over."

When I did I felt him began to suck on my neck as I felt his cock slide in between my cheeks. He must've took his underwear off when I turned over. He stopped sucking on my neck and began to kiss down my back. I moaned and fisted the pillows when I felt him licking at my entrance.

"Oh, fuck." I moaned.

I felt him lick and probe my entrance until I was soaking wet and gaping. He was slowly fucking me with his tongue and it was slowly driving me insane. I felt him slide two fingers inside or me, curling and hitting my spot dead on.

"Oh, fuck, papi, please." I moaned out.

I wanted him inside me now. I let out a groan when he stopped his moving but I soon realized that he stopped to reach in the night stand drawer and pull out the lube. I smirked when I saw that it was the flavored one. He squirted some on my hole before I felt him spread it around with his tongue. God, he is such a tease.

"Kendall, fuck me please." I said, arching my back.

I let out a long moan when I felt him begin to slide into me until he was completely inside of me. He bagan to kiss and lick at my neck as he slowly pulled back before driving himself into me, hard. He pulled my short hair back until my back was on his stomach. He tugged at my hair until my head was resting back on his shoulder and he was kissing me hard. I moaned as he rammed into my prostate, his hands gripping my hips like there was no tomorrow.

"Kendall, touch me, please." I moaned.

He wrapped one hand across my chest as his other hand went down to my cock, stroking me in time with his hard thrusts. I felt him bite down on my neck and I lost it, cumming onto the sheets.

I could feel him thrust faster until he emptied his hot seed in me. He continued to thrust through our orgasms and I could feel his cum sliding down my inner thighs before we both collapsed on the bed. He pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back. He pulled me closer to him until I was laying on his chest, not caring about the cum everywhere.

"Was this an extra special mother's day present for me?" I asked him once we caught our breaths.

"Mmhm." Kendall hummed before giving me a kiss.

"If I get pregnant from this, I'm killing you." I told him and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, you won't."

"Whatever you say."

"We have to clean up before everyone gets back." He told me.

"Where did you send them?"

"Out to eat as a mother's day gift from the both of us." He said, smirking.

"Clever." I told him before we got up and changed the sheets. After we got in the shower, got into a new pair of pjs, and cleaned up some more, we cuddled on the bed.

"You haven't opened your cards." Kendall reminded me as he picked them up off of the floor.

"Oh yeah and what's in the box you're parents bought?" I asked him.

"Chocolate covered strawberries." He said, smiling.

We both sat there together and ate the chocolate covered strawberries as I opened the lovely cards from everyone. I could get used to this whole Mother's day thing, even if it is a little weird.

* * *

**A/N: Did you see what I mean. My mind is so perverted I swear lol. It was suppose to stop when everyone left the room but my mind was like "Make Kendall come back and they have hot sex and then romantically/cutesy-ly open the cards while eating the strawberries." I bet I sound crazy right now XD To everyone that is waiting for the sequal for Counting On You: I will be posting it once school is close to being over (A few more weeks) because I have a lot going on. I'm surprised I had enough time to do this. I never get to do things like this for holidays and special occasions. I'm glad I did this and now I'm rambling. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
